shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shores of Winter
Shores of Winter is a role-play Neverwinter Nights-based server, and is the subject of this Wikia. The scope of the server is from the barbaric and chilling north of Bloodfall to the more temperate atmosphere surrounding Pinedale, from the heights of the Shade Mountains to the horrific depths of Neverlight. The server has been a work in progress since 2005 when it was started by the administrator, Shirqz, with the original module named after the starting town; Frostkeep. Since then, the world has grown to be over 450 areas, five towns and many dungeons to explore. There is also much player-based content that is submitted and then added to the module. Since the start of the server, Shirqz has appointed six new Dungeon Masters. As of this time the DM's are: Atemyat, Garet Athran, Jyrku, MisterMonkeyBanana (retired), Myzel (retired), Neoseanster as listed alphabetically. In Game History In ancient history, the Shores were originally settled by Arithmians, an ancient civilization based on Greco-Roman influences, which was involved in most of the creation of the artefacts scattered throughout the Shores today. The Arithmian Empire was eventually toppled by inside forces, and was overcome by its jealous neighbours. Many in-game plots have been related to the Arithmian Empire through ancient magical artefacts, magic, ruins and exploration of its mysterious past. Later on, after the scattering of the Grey Elves and the battles of the Wood Elves, the humans settled in the Tarloc area. A few hundred years after Tarloc's foundation, the northern tribes beyond the Frozen Wilderness eventually settled in Bloodfall under the leadership of Ranthor Nighthawk. Later, settlers from Tarloc travelled north to present-day Frostkeep to establish a mining settlement. This new settlement was a point of contention between the humans and orcs, as its' rich iron mines meant that Frostkeep was flush with cash, and possible treasures for the orcs. Before the founding of Frostkeep however, a wizard named Kheldom began assaulting Tarloc and enslaving the nearby village of Ashrindale. Tarloc responded by raising an army and attacking the wizard, the site of the battle is called the Red Field after the soldiers who died there. Geography A map has been supplied by Shirqz, which is considered canon by the general community. Over the years, the world has also been expanded further with a world map, for use in stories and character backgrounds. Politics The Shores is governed by a group of disparate city-states, each with their own form of governing: Ashrindale Ashrindale was once a small village on the road between Frostkeep and Tarloc. Since the battle of the Red Field it has been under the rule of Tarloc, but was completely destroyed by a golem shortly after the passing of the Red Star. Bloodfall Bloodfall is ruled by whichever battle-hardened chief has wrested the title from his predecessor. The "government" consists of a caste system where the warriors lie on the top rung of society, and the slaves on the bottom. Frostkeep The mining town of Frostkeep is ruled by a Duke, originally under the command of the Lords of Tarloc, but now as an independent city-state in a method similar to monarchy. Tarloc The only real city on the Shores, Tarloc has been a governed republic since time out of mind by a council of four Lords simply and informally referred to as "the Lords of Tarloc". They reside in the Hall of Lords and are rarely seen by the common folk, though the common folk love to hear rumours from the Hall. Tal'entylar The elven city of Tal'entylar has been a monarchy, first a Patriarchy, and then reverting to a Matriarchy after the last elven king died. Pinedale The halfling village of Pinedale has no formal ruling body of its own, it instead is under the rule of Tarloc, taxed heavily by the Lords. Narrowisle Crossing Narrowisle Crossing, or just Narrow for short, is a halfling hamlet to the south of Pinedale. It is the smallest and most southern settlement on the Shores. In times of need it is governed by a general Peoples' Council. Player Guilds The Lex Arcanis is currently the only functional Player Guild in operation on Shores of Winter. There are however several other (player) guilds and organizations that player characters can join. External Links Link to Forum Category:Geography Category:Server Rules